The walking dead (with my character)
by JobyBlack52870
Summary: What if lee wasn't the only one headed to pirson and what if he is also a murderer? (Don't worry he's a good guy ;) ) *Discontinued*
1. Chapter 1

*As a cop car drives out of the city of Atlanta two arrested men the first ones name is Lee Everett an african american arrested for murdering the state senator for sleeping with his wife. Then there's Tanner Smith a native american also arrested for murder but it was in self defense the two just look at there cuffs and then at each other, they then looked at the cop who looked right back at them and began to speak*

Cop: well i reckon nether of you did it then.

Lee: why do you say that?

Cop: y'know i'v driven a bunch of fellas down to this prison lord knows how many. Usually is about now i get the "i didn't do it"

Lee: every time?

Cop: every time. Hmm and you don't talk much do ya?

Tanner: what's there to talk about? And no i don't talk that much. *as lee and tanner look around the radio began to speak*

Radio: we've got what look's like a 10-91E near Peachtree exit of 285. All cars asked to keep a lookout for a 91V in the area.

*lee and tanner looked at each other a little worried but then the cop began to talk to lee*

Cop: i followed you case a little bit, you being a macon boy and all.

Lee: You'er from macon then?

Cop: Yep came up to Atlanta to be a city cop in the seventies. Always wanted to work a murder case, like that senatorial mess you two got yourself's mixed up in. with all do respect.

*as the cop contenud to talk lee and tanner notice an other cop car speeding down the opposite highway* A real shame that is.

Hell the whole family used to be regulars back at your folks' drugstore right in down town. Still there?

Lee: Sure is.

Cop: good

Radio: Be advised of medical personnel on route to hartsfield,various 10's and 20's coming in.

Cop: i got a nephew up at UGA you teach there long?

Lee: going on my 6th year.

Cop: what about you what do you do?

Tanner: i'm a... street fighter.

Cop: oh i guess that explanes it then.

Tanner: yeah.

Cop: um Mr. Everett did you meet your wife in Athens?

*lee had a sad face on after the cop said that and looked out the window as more cop cars stared coming down the opposite highway tanner also noticed this*

Cop: you want to know how i see it?

Lee: sure.

*as the cop was about to speak lee just looked at him through the rear view mirror with a angry look on his face*

Cop: regardless, could be you just married the wrong woman.

*lee was about to say something but tanner bumped him with his arm and shook his head no lee just let it go and just grunts*

Radio: Riot in progress. All officers are available for incoming 217's. Rolling calls and dispatches to all locations.

Lee: any of that seem important to you?

*as the cop was talking a helicopter came flying out of now were which caught both lee and tanner's attention*

Cop: all of it but that box never shuts up. Sit in this seat and pay too much attention and you'll drive yourself crazy.

I'm driving this man once, h-he was the worst one. He wouldn't stop going on about how he didn't do it. He was an older fella big soft eyes behind a pair of smart folk glasses, and he's just wailing back there, says it wasn't him. Crying and snotting all over, right where you guy's are sitting. *the radio starts to say something but the cop then turns it off*

Then before long he starts kicking the back of the seat, li-like a fussy baby on airplane. And i tell him he' gotta stop, that's government property, and i'll be forced to zap him otherwise.

So he stops and having exhausted all his options, he starts crying out for his mama. "Mama, it's all a big mistake it wasn't me!"

Tanner: Damn.

Lee: So did he do it?

Cop: They caught the fucker red handed! Stabbin' he's wife, cutting her up as soon as the boys came through the door! He seats in my car screaming bloody murder that it wasn't him! I think he actually believed it him self. It goes to show people will up and go mad when they believe that their life is over.

*both lee and tanner took note of what he said*

Oh i got another good one for ya two. This ones a little bit less depressing and a bit more hilarious if i do say so.

*while the cop was talking lee and tanner noticed what looked like a person walking on the highway in front of the police car*

Lee&Tanner: FUCKING DRIVE! WATCH OUT! Cop: This other time...

*Boom they hit what looked liked a person(but we all know what it was) they then go off the road down a hill and crash into a forest both tanner and lee were knocked out but could still hear some screams out side the car*

*finally after two days both of them wake up*

Lee: ugh.. ow shit ... thirsty.

Tanner: Ugh what the hell happened?

Lee: Ahh! Fuck my leg.

Tanner: Damn lee what happened?

Lee: i don't know i think we hit something.

Tanner: look around maybe we can find something to get us out of these cuffs.

*as the two men looked around lee spotted the cop was on the ground and looked dead*

Lee: Hay look! Hay officer! are you alright we'er still cuffed back here!

Tanner: Why did he have his gun out?

Lee: beat's me.

Tanner: lee the window we can get out from there.

Lee: yeah you'er right.

*tanner brakes the window with his leg and hops through*

Tanner: come on lee.

Lee: ugh. *lee hops out then opens up his wound by hitting his leg on the car*

Tanner: lee? you alright?

Lee: yeah my leg is just bleeding out thanks for asking.

Tanner: what ever come on we have to get the key's to these cuffs.

* * *

 **Well that's all i have for now hope you guy's liked the first chapter, stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	2. update

_**Well sorry for the people who might have thought this was another chapter, but i have been dealing with a lot of stuff these past months and now i'm a little bit "under the weather" so to speak, but i'm working on the next chapter right now and i want it to be a long chapter.**_

 _ **So anyway i just want to say thank you guy's for your patience i'll be back soon.**_

 _ **Bye bye. :)**_


End file.
